Herpesviruses exhibit conserved replication mechanisms that can provide potential targets for antiviral therapies. The catalytic subunit of Herpes simplex virus-1 DNA Polymerase (HSV Pol) has been extensively studied for therapeutic purposes, yet its full complement of functional domains and molecular interactions has yet to sufficiently characterized. The recently elucidated crystal structure of HSV Pol revealed the presence of NH2- and pre-NH2- terminal domains of unknown function. Our ultimate goal is to functionally characterize and evaluate the significance of such domains to Pol enzymatic functions and viral replication. Specifically, we will begin by determining 1) if the pre-NH2-terminal domain is essential for viral DNA synthesis and 2) if the NH2-terminal domain encodes 5'-3'RNase H activity and if this domain is essential for viral replication. With the aid of structure, we will use site directed mutagenesis to engineer mutant protein constructs that can be expressed via in vitro expression systems for evaluation of polymerization activity. Using bacterial artificial chromosome (BAC) technology, vye will subsequently construct mutant pel viruses in order to evaluate the significance of introduced mutations within the context of infection. For replication-defective mutant viruses, we will measure the relative amounts of an HSV-specific gene using quantitative PCR to determine if viral DNA synthesis has been impaired. Further investigation into the molecular interactions and enzymatic activities of mutant Pol within infected cells and as purified protein can be achieved using standard biochemical techniques. These studies will further our present understanding of HSV Pol function within the process of viral replication which may provide the foundation for disease treatment and serve as a model system for eukaryotic homologues. Herpesviruses are the cause of many medically relevant conditions including oral and genital herpes, encephalitis, and cancer. Currently available treatments are inadequate for immunocompromised patients in whom drug resistant infections readily develop. An enhanced understanding of HSV-1 DNA Polymerase functions within viral replication processes may provide the basis for development of more effective treatments.